Heart Broken
by CosmoGirlXx
Summary: Full Summary Inside.Set at the beginning of season 2, Marissa is heartbroken of Ryan’s departure and is really struggling to cope. When logging on to chatroom, she meets someone in a similar position of heart break


I sadly do not own The OC, because if I did Ryan and Marissa would be living happily ever after. We would **never ever **have met Jonny or Sadie. Marissa would have left on her dad's boat, therefore missing season four, and returning in season five, so that way would could all still enjoy Ryan and Taylor. Also there would be an OC movie coming out this year. :D

--

_Set at the beginning of season 2, Marissa is heartbroken of Ryan's departure and is really struggling to cope. When logging on to chartroom, she meets someone in a similar position of heart break, except he was the person who broke someone's heart. Suddenly the coincidences seems to familiar, and when they arrange to meet up could this really be who she thinks it is? _

The thump thump thump of the loud music seemed to be calming Marissa, as stupid as it sounded the loud aggressive beat that was coming from her Ipod speakers seemed to be a good way of letting out her anger.

For a few weeks now Marissa had been confined to her bedroom, after numerous occasions of being grounded for being rude to her mother or step father Caleb. But Marissa didn't care, she had given up caring a long time ago. Now that Ryan left her heart was made out of 90 glue, and she wasn't ready to have her heart broken EVER again.

To Marissa falling in love was a waste of time, especially if all that is going to happen is that you have it thrown back in your face. It wasn't like Marissa didn't like to have fun, "I mean there's DJ" she thought to herself smiling, but her smile was soon wiped of her face when her eyes fell across a picture on her desk.

The picture was of a happy couple, there arms wrapped tightly around each other, both laughing. Marisa looked at the picture again, indeed it had been a happy night (in the end), it was nearly a year ago, but that new years eve was one of the best nights of her life. Her thoughts drifted back to Ryan. "Why, Why, Why did he always do this to her?" She had nearly lasted 3 seconds without him weaving his way back into her mind.

Marissa threw a last glance back at the picture, before throwing a ball of socks at it.

A loud guitar solo came blasting through the speakers, and Marissa jumped up on her bed, she started to jump around wildly and just let go, when suddenly right through the climax of the song, her speakers had been turned off.

"What have I told you about playing your music this loud?" Julie Cooper-Nichol asked her daughter, whilst holding the unplugged cable lead in her hand.

Marissa, although annoyed at her mother for stopping the music, didn't let it show. Along with every other emotion she was feeling, she kept it all locked inside, and only one person had the key. Shame he was all the way in Chino.

Marissa not so gracefully hopped off her bed, walked towards her open door and silently pointed for her mother to leave. Julie walked passed Marissa, but without putting up a fight.

"Marissa, honey, please will you just talk to me!"

But all Julie got in reply was the loud slam off Marissa's door.

Marissa, now not in the mood for dancing, walked towards her computer. She sat down in front of it, and quietly turned it on. The low humming of her computer waking up, seemed to slow Marissa down. She absent mindedly reached for her purse, on her desk and took out a small clear bottle containing only ¼ left of its contents. She unscrewed the lid and downed the drink in one. She let out a contented sigh and positioned herself more comfortably in her chair.

She reached for the mouse and started to check her e-mails.

Her first one was from Summer, saying how she had to cancel their shopping plans for tomorrow, as Zach had invited her out for a fancy meal. Marissa let out a soft giggle, at the number of worried face emotions Summer had put, after mentioning that she was going to have to meet his parents.

Her second one was from her dad, just asking how she was, what she had been up to and if they wanted to meet up soon. Marissa replied to him quickly, although she loved and trusted her Dad, she still couldn't tell him how she really felt.

Her third e-mail was from her little sister Katlin. Marissa was shocked to see that Katlin had even bothered to write to her. On the sister front, they had never been very close; It was always Katlin and Julie against Marissa and Jimmy, but even still it was nice to hear from her. Marissa read the e-mail quietly to herself.

Hey Maris,

How's life? What you been up to? How's Newport?

Schools great. Lots of very nice boys J. Talking of boys, are you seeing anyone?

Mom mentioned that Ryan had left (Bummer) but you should have been like me, I never trusted him. He obviously wasn't the one for you. I still can't get over Summer and Seth, but I'm guessing that's over now, he jumped on a boat cause of Ryan-Queer! He is just to weird. But talking of unlikely couples, I still burst out laughing when I think of mom and Caleb! God, its just so freaky. Jeez, and weirder still one day Dad could be your step brother-in-law (in a way).

Please write back

Katlin XxXx

Marissa hurriedly e-mailed back. Guilt flooding through her, with every key that she pressed. She had really been a terrible older sister to Katlin. She had never been there for her, always to wrapped up in what she was going to wear to the next beach party or when her and Summer were going to go shopping next. She was never someone Katlin could look up to.

Hey Katlin,

It's so great to hear from you! You have know idea how lonely I have felt cooped up with Mom and Caleb. Life in Newport has been…different…to say the least. Summer has been putting on a brace face, and even her therapist says that she is improving. Please don't remind me of our mixed up family, I try my hardest to forget about it.

As for the boy situation…well……


End file.
